temple_of_dunefandomcom-20200216-history
Corrin
'''Corrin, '''sixth planet of Sigma Draconis. (In the First Ring of the Old Empire). Site of the famous victory that led to the rise of the Corrino Line. History In 88 BG, the final clash between the Sardaukar under the warlord of Salusa Secundus who would become the first Padishah Emperor and the resisting forces of the Landsraad Houses took place in Corrin's orbit. Alsafi, fourth planet of the Sigma Draconis system was at that time a tributary of Shah Arsham Kilij Arslan, warlord of Salusa Secundus and leader of the dreaded Sardaukar warriors of that harsh world. Alsafi was one of an increasing number of worlds that had agreed to pay him tribute in return for protection in the chaotic times following the Butlerian Jihad, including several Houses that had left the Landsraad to join with the growing faction of the Shah. There had already been several, failed, attempts by the Landsraad to bring the Sardaukar, not part of that ancient assembly under Landsraad regulations, but the Sardaukar had proven undefeatable too many times. And the Sardaukar promised safety, especially from the ongoing squabbling within the Landsraad itself. Finally, in 88 BG, the leading houses of the Landsraad, including the now-extinct houses of the Dalamakids and the Bajazet and mercenaries who were the ancestors of the House Ordos decided to 'test' the emergent Sardaukar and launched an attack on a client world, devastating the thriving agricultural world of Rodina, a move censured by the Landsraad itself, under Chairman Solar Metulli, although it was ignored by the Landsraad forces, a sign of how powerless that ancient body had become without its most powerful members. The Landsraad fleet, nominally pledging its allegiance to the head of the House Dalamakid, who had always held a tenuous title to the empty Imperial throne, but under the field command of Kalifa Osman II Bajazet, headed off from Rodina to the nearby colony world of Alsafi. Lord Nyati Sundiata Keita of Orimiri defected from the Landsraad faction and warned Arsham of the coming attack on Alsafi. (Conspiracy theorists insist that Keita was prompted by members of the Collegium Aquino who wanted to provoke a final, conclusive showdown for their own purposes.) Shah Arsham gathered the largest fleet seen since before the Jihad to meet them, including his own personal Sardaukar, the allied non-noble Hyades Union under Ubos Abulurd Harkonne, self-styled 'Lord Lernaeus Ginaz, the Rodinan refugee army under the Jagiellon Family who had seized power from the ruling House Piast, a contingent of the Nuwa Han under General Xiong Xiao, with a host of flamboyant mercenaries, including Bashar Amitabh Singh Naraj Sikh 'trainer of Sardaukar' and spacing genius Alaric Cotin. The assembled Sardaukar fleet met the incoming Landsraad forces in the orbit of Corrin, intercepting them on the way to Alsafi. Despite heavy casualties on both sides, the Sardaukar and allies crushed the Landsraad forces completely and the Houses involved were destroyed or forced to flee into exile. During the fighting, when the outcome was uncertain and the losses were heaviest, Abulurd Harkonne withdrew his forces to minimize casualties. The squadron commander who had filled the gap, Bashar Memnon Atreides, an adopted Sardaukar, accused him of cowardice and Arsham agreed, exiling Harkonne for the act. This would form the basis of the two houses' rivalry for millennia to come. Proceeding to Kaitain Shah Arsham accepted the surrender of the new and the remaining Houses of the Landsraad and crowned himself 'Padishah' or 'Emperor' Arsham I, taking the surname Corrino in honor of his victory. Culture N/A (see Ecology) Ecology Corrin is a cold gas giant without any habitable moons. Its only importance is in its location relative to Alsafi. Category:Planet Category:Corrino Category:First RIng Category:Ordos Category:Sigma Draconis Category:Uninhabitable